Jade a Wizard! (Redone)
by Her Highness1
Summary: Okay. All the craziness is over. I've made some anime facfics so please read some of those. I'm probably not going to continue this story until I get at least 10 or more reviews for it. For those who just want to read what I have already written, please, go on ahead. See ya!
1. Harry's letter

** OK, I've decided that I'm going to take Jake, Trixie, and Spud out of this completely. Plus, the first couple of chapters are terrible! Well, enjoy and please review! One more thing, another power Midnight has is traveling through time.**

**Beggining of the movie**

Headmaster Dumbldore was walking through the streets when he turned to one of the lamps and opened a lighter like device and sucked in the light. He turned toward the other lamps and did the same to them.

"Meow!"

Dumbledore turned to see a cat sitting on the sidewalk, "Ah, I should have suspected that you would be here, Professor McGonagall."

With that the cat turned into the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening Professor. So, are the rumors true?" she asked as Dumbledore and McGonagall began to walk to a specific house.

"I'm afraid so, the good and the bad."Dumbledore replied.

"And the boy?"

"Hagrid and Midnight are brining him." Dumbledore said.

"Is it wise to trust those two with something so important?" McGongall asked, concered.

At this, Dumbledore stopped and said, "Ah, Professor, I would trust them with my life."

On que, they both turn to the sound of a motocycle to see a light in the air headed towards them. On the bike were two passangers, a large man, and a young girl.

When the motocycle landed, not very gracfully, the lagre man took off his goggles and greeted, "Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall."

"No problems, I trust Hagrid, Midnight?"

"No sir." Hagrid replied as he and Midnight walked over to the two Professors.

"MIdnight got the little tyke to fall asleep as we were flying over Bristol."

"Try not to wake him." MIdnight said as she handed the baby wrapped in a blanket to Dumbledore.

"There you go."

"Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? They're the worst sort of muggles imaganable! They really are-"

"The only family he has." Dumbledore interupted as they walked up to the house where the little baby would soon be calling home.

"He'll be famous. There won't be a child in our word who doesn't know his name." McGonagall said, still trying to prusuade Dumbledore out of this.

"Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that." Dumbledore said looking down at the child. He then turned to the sound of crying to see Hagrid weeping a bit.

He turned back to the boy and said, "Until he is ready." He placed the child on the doorstep and turned to Hagrid once more.

"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye afer all." he said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah! Plus, I'll have my wolf Yang watching over him." MIdnight told him.

"But just enough to tell when he's ready correct." McGonagall asked.

"Of course." MIdnight reasured as a black wolf with a white patch on one of it's ears magacly appeared next to her.

With a nod, the two Professors turned back to the child, Dumbledore bent down and placed a not on top the the child and said, "Good luck...Harry Potter.

**Years later, before Harry's 11th birthday**

**Harry's pov**

"Up. Get up!" a voice yelled as I woke up from my dream.

There was a pounding on my little door and a clicking sound until the voice said, "NOW!" and added one more bang for good measure.

I sat up, turned on the light to my so called room and put on my glasses. I heard a pounding from above, then larger, louder one's as a voice called out, "Come on Potter! We're going to the zoo!" I had to be Dudely.

I got up and opened the door, only to be pushed back in, and have the door slamed shut. I got up one more time and entered the kitchen.

I saw my Aunt hugging her little birthday boy, when she saw be she said in that harsh tone of her's, "You go on and cook breakfast. And try not to burn anything!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I said as I began to cook breakfast.

"I want everything to be perfect...for my Dudely's special day!" she cried as she let Dudely to his presents.

"Hurry up! Bring me my coffee boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vemon." _More like Venom. _I thought as I did as I was ordered to.

"Is'nt it lovely?" Aunt asked.

Dudely turned to Uncle and asked, "How many are there?"

"Thirty-six. Counted them myself." he answered as I set the table and handed out the food.

"Thirty-six?! But last year, last year I had Thirty-seven!" he yelled at Uncle outraged.

"Yes, but some of them are bigger than last year's." Uncle tried to reason with him.

"I don't care!" Dudely yelled.

_Spoied brat. Try not getting anything on your birthday. _I thought as Auntie said, "This is what we're going to do. We're going to go out and buy you two new presents. How's that pumkin?"

"It sould be a lovely day at the zoo, I'm really looking forward to it." Auntie said as she and Dudely go into the car.

Before I could get in Uncle Vemon stopped me and hissed, "I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all...and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in."

**At the zoo**

**Same pov**

We were all in the reptile house looking at a snake.

"Make it move." Dudely said.

Uncle Vemon tapped on the glass lightly and said, "Move."

Dudely on the other hand banged on the glass and yelled, "**MOVE!**"

"He's asleep!" I told him.

"He's boring." Dudely said as he walked off.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day. As people press their ugly faces in on you."

At this, the snake actually lifted his head a bit and nudged his head toward the right.

Startled I asked, "Can you hear me?" the snake lifted his head more and nodded yes.

"It's just, well, I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...? I mean, do you talk to people often?" The snake shook his head no.

"You're from Buma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

At this the snake pointed his head to the left, I looked to see what he was pointing at to see a sign that said, **Bred in captivity**, "I see. That's me as well, I never knew my parents either."

Before I could talk to the snake any more Dudely ran over yelling, "Mummy, Dad, you won't believe what this snake is doing!" he pushed me out of the way as he pushed his big but ugly gace up on the glass.

I was so mad, and as I stared at the glass, it disappeared! Dudely, of course, fell into the snake exibit. While the snake on the other hand slid right out. When he got to the floor completely he turned to me and said, "Thanks."

"Any time." I said, and with that, the snake slithered off, hissing at any one who got in it's way.

I saw a bit of movment in a shadow nest to the once snake exibit and saw a black wolf with a white patch on one of it's ears. I was so startled that I immedeatly lept to my feet, but the wolf didn't move.

In fact, it looked like it was smiling, it's eyes looked like they were full of cheer. Before it disappeared into the shadows I could have sworn I saw it nod.

I shook my head to clear it and turned back to the snake exibit where I saw Dudely trapped with the glass back where it was before.

He started banging on the glass and cried, "Mum! Mummy! Help me!" as Auntie and Uncle Vemon walked by. Auntie ran up to the exibit as Uncle Vemon walked over to me and gave me a stern glare.

When we got back to the house Auntie helped Dudely while Uncle Vemon pulled me by my hair and pushed me against the wall.

"What happened?" he growled.

"I don't know, one minute the glass was there and then it was gone. It was like magic!" with that Uncle Vemon through me into me room and said, "There's no such thing as magic!"

**A week or so later**

**Same pov**

Uncle Vemon told me to go fetch the mail, so I did. I picked up the mail and looked through it. One for Vemon, one for Auntie, and one... one for me?

I walked into the kitchen and handed Vemon the letters that had no buisness with me.

Dudely ran over and snatched the letter from me and cried, "Hey Dad! Harry's got a letter!"

"Give it back it's mine!" I cried as Dudely handed Vemon the letter.

"Your's? Ha! Who would be writing to you?" Vemon asked as he looked at the letter.

An odd look appeared on his face as he looked at the front, then he turned to me.

Oops.

A few days later I heard a weird sound and Uncle Vemon saying something like, "No more mail through tis letterbox."

I cracked my door open to see Vemon covering the letterbox with wooden boards.

A few days after that I saw Vamon throwing my letters into the fire.

**Sunday**

**Same pov**

"Fine day Sunday." Uncle Vemon was saying as I passed cookies around, "In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?"

When he didn't answer I said, "Because there's no post on Sundays?"

"Right you are Harry!" Vemon cried as he took a cookie.

Before he could say anything else, there was a loud banging at the door.

"Strange. No one should be here." Vemon said as he got up.

"I'll get it." I said as I ran to the door.

Before I could open the door It opened itself! "Aaahhhh!" I cried as I saw what was at the door.

"What is it boy?" Vemon asked as he came around the corner. "Aaaaahhhh!" he screamed as he looked upon the black wolf that filled the doorway. I soon noticed that it was the same wolf that I saw at the zoo.

"Why is it just sitting threre?" Dudely asked when he and Auntie entered the hallway with us.

"Mabey it's waiting to be invited in?" I sugested, and before anyone else could comment on it I said, "You can come in if you'ld like."

With that the wolf walked into the house,when it was up close I realized that this wolf was taller than me. It walked right up to me and sat down.

"Umm, are you here for me?" I asked it. The wolf nodded it's head yes and lowered it's head and pocked my hand with it's snout.

"Uh? What's this?" I looked at the piece of paper in the wolf's mouth. Again the wolf pocked my hand with it.

"Is this for me?" I asked it taking the paper, it was a letter!

Before I could open it, the wolf pocked me in the sholder. I looked up to see that this time it had a box with ribbons which hung from the wolf's mouth, there also was a note attached to it.

"Is that for me too?" I asked, the wolf nodded yes as I took it.

The wolf layed down and watched me. I decided to sit down too.

Auntie, Uncle Vemon, and Dudley were being unnaturally quiet. I turned toward them to see them frozen! Ignoring that fact, I turned back to the box and took the note off.

It read:

**Dear Harry,**

** Sorry I had to sent my wolf to fetch you, but I had to be somewhere else. Anyway, you must be wondering what is going on. You see, you're a wizard Harry, and a great one at that. You must be thinking, What! I'm not a wizard, I can't be, I'm just normal old Harry.**

** Now, let me ask you this, have you ever done something that you could never explain when you were angry or scared?**

** Well, any ways please attach this note to my wolf's neck, it will allow her to speak, and it'll make sure that she looks like a normal dog to muggles, non magic folk. OH ya! Her name is Yang by the way.**

** One more thing, the box is a present from Hagrid, he baked it words and all. Enjoy! Don't forget to read your letter.**

I sat there staring at the note, my brain prossessing what I'd just read. Quietly I whispered, "I'm a wizard."

I heard a whimper and saw Yang pocking the box with her snout.

"Okay, I'll open it, but first let's get this on you." I said as I wrapped the ribbon that the note was attached to around Yang's head.

After I did that I opened the box, inside was a birthday cake! I set it aside as I opened my letter.

"Dear Mr. Potter, we are glad to inform you that you have been exepted into Hogwartz school of witchcraft and wizardry!" I read aloud.

"Yep, that's right." Yang said.

"Aaahhh!" I cried leaping back.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, and besides. I'm only taking you to Diagon Alley, then Hagrid with show you the rest of the way." Yang said as she got up and walked over to the door.

"Unless you'ld like to stay of course." the wolf finished.

** Okay, well that's done. Right then, just so you all know, I'm going to skip the part when Harry gets fussed over, and him getting his money. But to fill that gap, I'm going to put in the part about when Jade gets her letter. Okay? Please don't hate me. Review!**


	2. Jade's letter

** Hey everyone! I'm back after a couple seconds from my last chapter! Ready for re-make chapter two? Jade gets her letter! Please review and don't hate!**

**Section 13 talisman vault**

**Jade's pov**

"Alright guys, time for another test." I whispered to the talisman as I tip-toed towards the talisman.

"There won't be any nead for that." a voice called out.

"Aiyah!" I cried as I spun around. When I realized who it was I calmed down.

"Midnight! You shouldn't sneek up on me like that!" I scolded my olded sister.

"Yeah, I know but It's just to much fun." Midnight said.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What do you mean I won't need to get the talismans?"

"I never said that. I just said you wouldn't need to sneak around to get them." she replied.

"Plus, if you haven't noticed, you already have the talisman powers inside you. Plus some other powers." Midnight continued.

"Really? Awsome! Wait, what do you mean other powers?" I asked.

"Well, you can summon Ying now, and you can summon any gemstone you want." Midnight said.

"Really? Awsome!" I cried.

"OH! And before I forget, this is for you." she said handing over a letter.

"Umm, who's it from?" I asked opening the letter.

"Read it and find out." Midnight told me in that mysterious tone of her's

"Dear Miss Chan, We are very glad to inform you that you have been exepted into Hogwartz school of witchcraft and wizardy." I finished wide eyed.

Before I could ask anything, Midnight began to explain, "Okay, here's the scoop, Dad and mom aren't wizards, so technecally we're muggle born. Muggles are non magic folk. Now, even though you are muggle-born, you are still famous thanks to Dad. In other words, your royalty. Don't take this as an advantage because then it will back fire on you, big time. We have one month until the start of school, that's enough time to get to London, get you some supplies, study if you want, and to practice your new powers. Any questions?"

All I could do was shake my head no.

"Good, now we got to get to London, so why don't you go on and summon Ying to teleport us there?"

"Okay." was all I could say, so I concentrated on having Ying sitting right next to me. When I opened my eyes I saw that she was next to me, but upside-down.

"Opps." I said as MIdnight put Ying right-side-up.

"Yeah Ying, can you teleport us to the Leaky Cauldron in London?" Midnight asked the whit wolf. Ying nodded yes and closed her eyes. Suddenly the room started spinning and spinning. When it finally stopped, I realized that we where no longer in Section 13, instead we were infront of a tavern looking place.

"Come on, lets go." Midnight said as she led the way through the tavern and into an alley.

"Umm, sis, there's nothing here." I told her.

"Not yet there's not." MIdnight replied as she began to tap some bricks in a wierd pattern. When she was done, there was a rumbling sound and the bricks began to move until they formed a doorway!

"Welcome Jade, to Diagon Alley!"

"This place is amazing!" I cried trying to take it all in at the same time.

"Yep, come on. We got to get some cash for you." Midnight said as she lead me toward a large building in the middle of the busy streets.

When we walked inside, almost everywhere I looked there were short, clawed, sharp teethed, and pointy eared creatures walking around doing their own buisness.

"They're goblins. Smart as they come, but not the freindlest of beast." MIdnight explained heading towards the main desk.

"Hello there, I'm here to take a deposit out of the Jewel family vault." MIdnight told the goblin who looked up from his work and asked in a rough voice, "Do you have your key?"

"Why, of coures. Jade, can I have the necklace that dad gave you please?" MIdnight asked me. Heasitantly I took out my necklace that was tucked into my hoody.

The key is very complex, it's a jade dragon, with ruby eyes. It's tail was wrapped around a Lapuz stick that had two dragon fangs on opposite sides and inbetween thoses was a strange shape made of diamonds.

The goblin's eyes widened, but he said in that anti-emotional voice of his, "Follow him to the vault." Pointing to another goblin waiting paitently for them.

We followed the goblin to a what looked like the loading place for a roller coaster. "Watch your step." he warned us.

"Hold on." the goblin told us as we took off. Wow! We were going really fast! In no time at all we were in front of a vault that, somehow was hidden from seeking eyes.

"Key please." the goblin said holding his hand out. I gave him my necklace, and he walked up to the door to enter the key.

When the doors were opened I couldn't help but gawk at what was inside. The name really suited it. Inside there was gold, silver, bronze, and a bunch of jewels. It was crazy!

"Jade, take as much as you like. This is only a fraction of our family's wealth." Midnight told me as she gave me a nudge forward. So I went into the vault and took five big handfuls of gold. Then I saw a necklace with a dark blue lapuz stone hanging from it.

_Is it just me or does that stone look like it's on fire on the inside? _I asked myself as I put it on.

"You done now?" Midnight called from next to the cart.

"Ya! I'm done!" I called back exiting the vault as the goblin closed the doors behind me.

**Ouside Ollivander's wand shop**

**Harry's pov**

"All I need now...is a wand." I told Hagrid.

"A wand, well then you want Ollivander's..." what ever he was going to say next was cut off by a voice, "Hey! Hagrid! I want you to meet someone!"

Hagrid and I turned to see a girl around the age of 13. She had a crazy bushel of black hair with the tips golden, along with two braids of black and gold. She wore a furry shirt, and pants that looked like they were made of feathers, she was also bare-foot.

Next to her was a pretty girl with short raven hair, a white shirt with a orange hoody, she had blue shorts, and wore sneakers, she looked around my age. **(I'm going to be nice and make Jade as tall as Harry. She is 11 you know.) **

"Midnight! How are you?"Hagrid asked as the girl with the strange clothes gave him a big hug. When she finally let go, she said, "I'm fine, oh! I want you to meet my sister, Jade Chan."

"NIce to meet you." The raven haired girl said taking a little bow.

"J-Jade Chan! Did you say Jade Chan!" Hagrid cried turning toward the girl with the orange hoody.

"Hagrid, don't make a scene." Midnight scolded. Then she say me.

"Oh! Who's this?" she asked bending down to meet me eye to eye. **(Midnight is a head taller than Jade, and now that Jade is the same height as Harry, Midnight is a head taller than him)**

"This is Harry Potter." Hagrid said with pride. I expected a fuss but it didn't come. Instead she said, "Harry Potter, eh. Well, I'ld like you to meet my little sister Jade." I don't know if it was a trick of the light or it really happened, but I think I saw Midnight's eyes glow silver for a moment when she waved her hand toward the raven haired girl.

Jade walked over to me and stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you Harry." she said, "Same here." I said as I sook her hand.

"Well Harry, why don't you and Jade go into Ollivander's. I got some more business to attend to." Hagrid said as he walked off.

"You two have fun, Jade I'm going to get your books and supplies." and with that, she vanished.

"Come on Harry! I wanna see what our wands will look like!" Jade called as she entered the shop.

I ran in after her, not wanting to be left behind.

**In Ollivander's wand shop**

**Jade's pov**

When me and Harry entered the shop, all I could see were shelves lineing the walls, and filling the room, all filled with long boxes.

"Hello?" Harry called out.

"Hello there!"

"Aiyah!" I cried jumping back a bit and patting my chest.

"I'm sorry, I do have that effect on some people." I turned toward the voice to see an old man that strangly looked a lot like Uncle.

"Ahh! I was wondering when I'ld be seeing you two here." the old man said as he went over to the desk where we were waiting.

"Um, are you Ollivander?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now who wants to go first?" Ollivander asked looking at us.

"Um, I'll go first." I said stepping forward.

"Exellent!" Ollivander cried as he ran off to get a wand.

While he was returning, I don't know why, but my eyes kept wandering to a wall that actually wasn't covered by a shelf.

"Try this one." he told me handing me a wand.

I took it and felt like something was going to explode if I tried to use it. _Try to use my magic, and I'll wake this entire shop explode! _I heard a voice say in my head. Shocked, I just stared at the wand.

"Well now, give it a swing." Ollivander urged.

"Uh, I don't think so." I sujested, placing it on the desk, all of the energy that was building up inside vanished.

"Oh, and why not?" Ollivander questioned, actually looking diappointed.

"It told me that if I did, it would wake the entire shop explode!" I told him, glancing over at the wand.

"Really?! You could actually hear its magic voice?" he asked, looking interested again.

That's when realization struck me. "Ya! Now I remember. It's one of the powers that I inherited from my dad! Oh, did I say that out loud?" _Opps_ "Well any ways, I also feel like something over there is mine." I said, pointing over at the empty wall.

"Aaahhh. Well then, lets go take a look then shall we?" Ollivander said, leading me over to the blank wall. Confused, Harry followed.

"Go on now, you should be able to make it open." Ollivander urged, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Okay then, let's see here. Midnight told me about stuff like this. I just have to believe in myself." I muttered to myself, so I closed my eyes an imagined what I should do.

I did what I say in my mind's eye, I lifted my hands and like flowing water, I circled them around and slowly brought them up above my head, with palms down.

Just like my hands, the wall seperated into thirds, the far left and right parts went to the sides, while the middle part lifted up into the ceiling.

When I opened my eyes again a doorway had replaced the empty wall. Ollivander had a big goofy grin slapped on his face. Harry stared at me dumfounded. Ignoring him, I walked into the little hidden room where there was nothing more than a marble display table with a wand resting on a sort of wand holder.

There was a slip of paper in front of it.

The wand was amazing. The bottom was light blue and shaped like water coming out of a fountain, and inside that was a ruby red rose. The handle was a deep blue, like the sea, with little lillies on it. The wand part itself was a dark silver, with deep green vines wrapping around it. And at the top, was the symbol of ying and yang. The only way you could see us is if you looked at it from the top.

"Wow" Harry whispered

_Wow indead. _I thought as I slowly approached the wand. When I did so I started to begin to fell a strange mixture of hop and peace, along with devistasion and distruction.

Instead of picking up the wand first, I picked up the card instead. Here's what was written on it:

_** This magical wand is only half of the same whole. Created by the dragon king Balance, for his decendants. The one here represents the element of light and goodness, but to keep the balance there is also darkness.**_

_** This wand is thirteen inches and made of willow jewel, the mystical spiritual tree from the heart forbbiden forest. It also has the third eye of the dragon king himself, shaped as a rose.**_

_** It's core is non-other than the Jade-dragon's fang, powdered of course, along with the goddess Nyx's ice-phonex feather, from her true form. Beware of it's power and it's twin.**_

"Well, go on, give it a try." Ollivander urged again.

"Okay then, here goes nothin." I muttered.

I walked over to the wand and picked it up. I took a quick peek at Oillvander, who gave me a small nod of the head. With that I gave the wand a swing.

_It's about time you showed up Jade. Your sister already found the twin of me. Well, late is better than never. Now, time to show you what we can do together._

Again, I heard another voice, but this one was soothing and smooth like a cat's may be, if one could talk that is. Then before I knew it, the entire chamber became the night sky. I felt power surge through my veins. I felt strong, I could find so many constilations in the room, I could hear what the others were thinking, and the most amazing thing,I could actually sence the magic that was in the air. And when I located a certain spot, I could tell what type of magic it was and what it could do.

"My, my! That was incredible! I wonder what will happen for Mr. Potter." Ollivander said looking very excited.

So we all walked back into the shop.

Harry and I walked back over to the desk as Ollivander walked over to one of the other shelves saying stuff about Harry's parents.

I just walked over to a wall and leaned on it, studying my wand. Wondering what power it holds.

**I'm going to skip to the part where they get on the train.**

**One month later**

**Harry's pov**

_This is so exiting! _I thought as I dragged my 50 pound box to an empty compartment.

"Hey there! Need some help?" a voice called out.

"Ahh!" I turned around in suprise to see the first friend I'd ever made.

"Jade!" I cried, Jade looked the same from the last time I saw her, but of course, it has been a month.

This time, her raven hair had a streak of red in it, plus it was longer. She wore a jean vest, with a red shirt. She also had purple pants and cargo boots on. Some how, she got a scar that cut through her left eyebrow.

"Good to see you Harry! You need some help?" she asked looking down at my luggage.

"Umm, yeah, but what about yours?" I asked pointing at the trunck that she was holding on her shoulder with one hand.

"I got it taken care of." she said giving it a shake before she put it down. She then grabbed mine and put it where it was supposed to go.

When she was putting up her's I asked, "Hey Jade, how did you get that scar?"

When she was done putting her's up she said, "I've been training with Midnight. We were trying to train some new-born dragonets, and well you can see how that turned out."

"Oh" I said.

"Can I sit in here? All the others are full." Jade said.

"OH! Sure, sure. Come on in." I said.

"I hope you don't mind Ying. She can be a bit of a space hog."Jade said, waving her hand toward a white wolf with a black patch on you of its ears.

"Not at all." I said.

To say thanks I guess, Ying came over and started licking my cheek. Jade giggled for a bit before she dragged Ying back to her side.

After that, a boy with red hair stopped at our compartment door and asked, "Can I sit here? All of the others are full."

"Not at all" "Fine with me." "Woof!

Ying hopped over next to me so that the other boy had to sit next to Jade.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasely." the boy said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I said.

Ron's eyes grew large as he whispered, "So, so it's true. Do you really have the..."

"The what?" I asked

Ron pointed toward his forhead and whispered, "The scar?"

"OH!" I lifted my bangs to show him my lightning bolt scar.

"Wicked!" Ron said.

"GgrrrOoof!" Ying barked.

Ron was taken a-back.

"Don't worry." Jade ashured, "The worst she'll do to you you is lick you to death. OH! And I'm Jade by the way, Jade Chan."

"Nice to meet you Jade, umm, what's the dog's name."

"Grrrr!" Ying growled.

"She doesn't really like being called a dog, she's a wolf after all. They have a lot of pride. Any ways, her name is Ying." Jade explained.

Before Ron could say anything else Ying hopped down and sat on the floor right as a woman with a snack cart stopped at our compartment.

"Anything from the trolly dearies?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Ron said holding up a chunck of bread.

"Do you take rubies?" Jade asked sticking out her showing a big blood red ruby waiting in her palm.

"Wow!" Ron said as the woman took the ruby and loaded our compartment with treats. Ron moved over to sit next to me so that Ying could sit next to Jade.

"Jade. Where did you get that huge ruby?" Ron asked as he ate gummy worms.

"It's a family power. All members of my family can summon any kind of Gem." she explained. To prove her point she summoned a diamond.

"Wicked!" Ron said as he watched as Jade gave the diamond to Ying who gobbled it up.

"Hey! Wanna see something cool?" Jade asked as she took out her awsome looking wand.

"Sure, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"My sister taught me a spell that can make any living thing a dragon for about 10 seconds." she explained.

"Cool, hey! Try it on Scampers." Ron said holding up a rat.

"Okay. Let's see, how did it go again. OH ya! Herkin..."

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Nevelle lost one. OH! Are you doing magic? Let's see it then." she said as she watched Jade.

"Okay then." Jade said as she started the song over again, "Herkin, Hagon turn this rat into a dragon!" With that Ron's rat turned into a little brown dragon with a pointy tail.

"Bloody hell! This isn't permanent right?" Ron asked as he picked up the little dragon. To answer his question, the dragon turned back into a rat.

"That was brilliant! Can you do anything else?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I can, but first. I need a test subject." Jade said looking between me and Ron.

"How about you Harry?" Jade asked.

"Wait. You're Harry Potter!" the girl cried. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you two are?"

"Ron Weasley" "Jade Chan."

"Well, go on then Jade do your spell." Hermione urged.

"Okay. Harry, stay still." Jade said.

"Um, what exactly are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see." she said. Before I could say anything else, Jade snapped her fingers and said, "Jack-rabbit!"

Next thing I new, I felt my body shrinking, and my ears growing.

"Wow!" Ron cried, "Amazing" Hermione praised, "Cute." Jade said.

"You can change him back, right." Ron asked.

"Of course, change him back." Jade said.

Next thing I knew, I felt like myself again.

For the rest of the trip, Jade showed us her other powers, and told us stories about her adventures. _This is going to be one crazy year, I just know it. _

** Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I got a magor headache. See you next time!**


	3. Crazy train

** Hey there! I'm back! Well, don't worry, all of this crazyness will be over soon. I almost, Happy birthday to me, on the 18th of July! Yay!**

** Draco Malfoy's pov**

I heard rumors that Harry Potter was on the train, so I grabbed my so called friends and walked over to Harry's compartment. When I opened the door I heard a low menacing growl, and before I could move out of the way I saw a strek of white and next thing I new a wolf was ontop of me.

"Help! Get this thing off me!" I cried.

"Jade! Can't you do something?" someone cried.

Then the beast collapsed on me. Then someone picked it up and set it somewhere. Then the same person helped me up. I saw a girl in the school robes, she was the one who defeated the beast! That's when I said " Thank you, curse that reched, dumb, ugly piece of dirt."

Right when I was done saying that the girl grabbed the collar of my robe and pushed me against the wall, off the ground half a foot with one hand pulled back in a fist.

"Listen up blonde." she started in a voice as low and menacing as the beast's growl, "If you ever, **ever! **Insult or hurt my wolf Ying, or **any** of my friend, I promise you I will personally skin you alive and then burn you to a crisp with dragon's fire. **Got IT?"**

I was so terrified that all I could do was let my jaw drop to the ground and shake my head 'yes'.

With that she released me. "Oof!" was the sound I made as I fell on my bumm.

Then the girl smiled like nothing wrong was with the world and said, "Well now that that's taken care of, who are you?" "Uh, Draco Malfoy" I said looking up at her from my spot on the floor feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Jade." she told me.

Then the whistle cried out as the train came to a sudden stop. Everyone, exept Jade, fell down. Then a voice called out, "To students, leave your luggage in the compartments and watch your step."

"Come on guys! Hogwarts awaits!" Jade cried as she began to run to the exit. Half way there she stopped, turned around, went back into the compartment, and came running out with a white wolf following her out.

**Harry's pov**

After the crazy scene with Draco and Jade, Jade went to get Ying and ran out of the train. Ron, Hermione, and I followed her out.

"Wow!" Jade cried as we watch Ying shrink down, go under her legs, and grew to the size of a horse!

"Wicked!" Ron said. "I know, right! Ying hear can change size, stretch, and change into any animal she wants!" Jade explained.

To proove her point, Ying changed into a lion! "Wicked!" we all said as Ying changed back to normal.

"Jade! Shouldn't Ying be at normal size?" someone called.

Everyone turned to see a girl with a crazy bushel of hair with two braids coming down on both sides. the tips where gold, the rest was black. She wore a lion pelt vest, loose purple pants, and no shoes. A black wolf with a white patch on one of it's ears was sitting next to her.

"I guess you're right sis." Jade said as Ying shrunk down and went over to say hello.

"Alright! First years follow us!" some one else called. I turned to see who it was and cried, "Hagrid!"

"Hello Harry! Good to see you! This is Midnight, my new assistant." he told me waving his hand to the girl who was talking with Jade.

"Well enough talk. It's time to get going. **First years follow us to the docks!**" Hagrid yelled as he and Midnight led the way.

**Okay, I think I fixed all of the crazyness. Please review and don't hate!**


	4. Hogwartz at last!

**Hey! I'm back! Well like said in the new and updated summary, I'm taking out Jake, Trixie, and Spud. I don't really know why I put them in here in the first place. Well, I watched the first Harry Potter movie last night and got a bunch of ideas. This chapter is gonna be a long one. On with the story!**

**Inside Hogwarts**

**Jade's pov**

We all entered the castle, climbed some stairs, and ended up facing a woman that looked like a teacher.

"Good evening students.I am professor McGronagall . When we walk through these doors, you will sit down at one of the houses. But before you do you will be assinged to a house..." "My toad!" a boy cried out inturupting the professor's speech. "Sorry" he said as he backed up into the crowd.

" As I was saying, there are four houses, Griffindor, Hufflpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I saw that Draco boy nod to his friends at the sound of Slytherin. "When I come back you may come in." the Professor finished she entered through the double doors.

"So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwartz." Malfoy said loud enough for the entire group of students to hear as he walked up to Harry. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a snort. Malfoy turned towards him and sneered, "Is something funny? Skronny, red hair, you must be a Weasly.

He turned back to Harry and told him, "You'll never make it through school with a clumsy toad like him. How about you join me instead?" sticking out his hand. I couldn't take this anymore.

I stepped in front of Harry and growled, "Back off!" the look on his face almost made me burst out laughing, but I had to keep the act. What came next I didn't really expect. "Oh, and what is a little rat like you going to do?" he asked with a smirk.

"Grrrrrrrooooofff!" Ying growled at him causing many other students to leap back. "Hmmmm, I see that you have your little gaurd dog to hid behind. You really are a coward!" Malfoy grinned.

That was the last straw. "Look who's talking! You Weasal!" I cried. The second the word weasal escaped my mouth Malfoy turned into a golden weasal. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and nether could most of the other students. We burst out laughing.

Then Ying tapped my leg twice. I immediately stopped laughing and whispered change him back. Once he was normal he asked, "How did you do that! You didn't even use a wand!" At this most of the other students stopped laughing as they pondered on Malfoy's latest comment.

Thankfully before I had to answer a hord of questions Professor McGonagall stepped back through the doors and anounnced, "We are ready for you." And with that both doors were opened and the crowd of kids walked into an amazing room.

"The floating candles are enchanted, I read that the ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky." I heard Hermione say to one of her friends behind us.

Professor McGronagall climbed up a few stairs, turned around and said, "Now spread out here, good." She waved a scroll to direct the area she wanted us to go. "Now, when I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool as I place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be placed in the designated house."

She opened the scoll that she held and called out, "Hermione Granger!" The girl that asked me to show her some magic walked up muttering to herself and sat down on the stool. As soon as the hat was put on her head I concentrated on what the hat was doing and heard a voice in my head.

It said, _"Ahh, very smart, you would do good in ravenclaw. Oh! There is somthing else! Better put you in __**Griffindore!" **_The hat was taken off her head as a round of applause started. I stopped concentrating as McGronagall called out another name, "Sussan Bones!" the girl that Hermione was talking to walked up. I didn't concentrate this time and decided to save that trick for practicing not using.

"**HufflePuff!**" the hat called out as yet another round of applause rang out. "Ron Weasly!" I again decided not to use my new little trick. It took a bit longer but soon enough the hat yelled, "**Griffindore!**" This time I joined in with the applause. "Harry Potter!" Mc Gronagall called. I saw the old man that was sitting in the middle of the long up front looked on in intrest as Harry walked up for his turn.

This time I used the trick and heard the voice again, it said, "_Ahh, very curious, very curious. Much power, yes and coarog. Hmm, but where to put you?" _Then I heard another voice, it said "Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin." It was Harry! "_Not Slytherin Eeeay? Yet Slytherin will help you to greatness. Still no? Well, better be,__**Griffindore!**_" With that another round of applause rang out as a very releaved looking Harry went to join Ron at the table.

"Ja-ade Chan!" McGronagall cried out. I heard her voice break a bit and her eyes widen. As I began to walk up to the stool, I saw the old man actually **stand ****up **this time. _What the heak is up?! _I thought as I sat down on the stool.

As soon as I felt the hat settle on my head a voice in my head popped out and said,"_OH! This one will be much harder than I thought. Hmm, you do have lots of courage, and bravery. Lots of ferocety too. Hmm, yet you have a large soft side. And you wouldn't betray anyone who has gained your trust, that has earned you some heartache. Ohh! Yet you do have a dark side. A very dark side._

**Right after Harry's turn**

**Harry's pov**

_That was a bit scary. _I thought as I went to go sit next to Ron. "Ja-ade Chan!" I heard Professor Gronagall call. "Did you hear that Ron, her voice cracked!" I whispered. "Not only that, but the Headmast stood up! I've never heard of a student's name making him do that before!" Ron whispered back. "Mabey Jade is like some sort of celebrity" I whispered as I turned back toward Jade.

At first she looked confused, then proud then somthing scary happened. I saw her frown, then she started to wimper. Then she opened her eyes, but her eyes were completely red, no pupils. The Headmaster gasped, but as soon as her eyes glowed they turned back to normal and the hat cried, "**Griffindore!**" Midnight ran over to Jade as Professor Gronagall took the hat off.

Midnight helped Jade up and walked over to the table where we sat. "Hay Harry!" Midnight said as she got closer. "Yeah!" I said as she sat Jade down. "Did you see her eyes glow too?" she asked "Yeah! And it was bloody wicked!" Ron told her. "Okay, now don't tell anyone for Jade's sake." With that Midnight picked up Jade's head, flicked her in the forehead, waking her up and walked back to her place next to Haggrid.

"Well, that was strange." Ron said. "UUgggh. What happened?" Jade groaned as she rubbed the place where Midnight flicked her. "You fainted." I told her. "Oh, okay" she stated with a cheerful smile as she turned back to the front.

"Draco Malfoy!" McGronagall called out. He sat down and when the hat bearly touched his head it yelled, "Slytherin!" "Figures" Jade muttered as she watched all of the other students get sorted.

**After all of the students are sorted. (They skipped this in the movie too)**

**Jade's pov**

After all of the students were in their houses Professor McGronagall tapped her glass to grab everyone's attention. "Now, Headmaster Dumbledore has a few words."

The old man that sat on a throne like chair, in the middle of the long table at the front of the roon stood up and announced, "Now listen here, the forest and the third floor are off limits. Unless you wish to have a long, painful, and unnoticed death." **(I'm not going to get every single word the same as the movie) **He gave everyone a good long stare, and when his eyes fell on me, I could have sworn he actually smiled, nodded, and winked! Weird right?

"Now that that's taken care of, Let the feast...begin." and with that last word, the tables filled up with the most amazing foods I've ever seen! Everyone dug in, expecally me. Then, when Ron picked up another chicken leg a head popped out!

"Hello!" it said as he floated out of the pile of meat. "Hello Sir Nicholace! How was the summer meeting?" asked one of the older years. "Wonderful, just wonderful." Nicholace replied.

"Hey! I know you! You're nearly headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed. "Yes, but Nick is fine." Nick told him. Then he saw me. _Uh oh. If he's one of the founders, that means that he knows that I'm... _"Your Magesty!" Nick cried as he floated over to me. "Magesty? Like royalty?" I heard others ask, whispering of course.

"How are you Miss Chan?" he asked trying to shake my hand until he remembered he was a ghost and stopped. "I'm fine Nick, but you can just call me Jade." I told him with a nervous smile. "Of course Miss... I mean Jade." Nick said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Come on NIck, leave the poor girl alone." said the older year that first spoke to Nick. "OH FINE!" Nick whined, a lot like me when Jackie won an argument. _Which rarely happens. _ I thought as Nick floated away. "Jade! Is it true?" Ron asked "Is what true?" I asked trying to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Nick said it loud enough for all of Griffindore to hear. Now is it true or not?" Hermione asked very sternly, sterner than Jackie. "Um, uh. Yeah, it's true." I sighed in defeat. Before anyone could ask more I quikly said, "But I'll tell you all everything when we get to the common room." And with that said everyone continued eating.

**What will happen next? How did Jade know about the common room? What will happen to Jade in the morning? Will the magic of Hogwartz reveal itself? Will I keep asking questions? Find out next time on JCDW!**


	5. Classes begin

**Hay there everyone! Well this has been a real good start in the school year for the golden trio. OH! Or should I say golden fourso? Yep! Jade has joined the group as Jake, Trixie, and Spud are expeled! a.k.a. I kicked them out of my story! Mu Ha Ha! Ok enough crazyness, now remember, I swear, that I will ****never****, EVER! Put any of that mushy gushy, lovey dovey stuff in ****any**** of my stories. Ya got that!? Good, onward with the story.**

**After the feast**

**Nobody's pov**

After the feast everyone exited the dinning hall. "Gryffindore students follow me please!" called one of the older years as he led us up the stairs, "This is the most direct route to the dormitories,and be careful on the staircases, they like to change!" he finished. Jade looked up to see that he was right! The staircases were all moving!

"Hello there, welcome to Hogwartz!" Jade heard a voice say. She looked around to find the source when she heard one of the other students say, "The pictures are talking!" Jade, along with all the other first years turned to the walls and saw that it was true. The pictures were talking.

"Look! It's Jade Chan!" one of the pictures whispered to the others. The others who heard began to great her with things like, "Welcome to Hogwartz your Magesty!" or, "It's so goodto meat you at last." Everyone who could hear the pictures turned to look at Jade and whispered about what the paintings had said.

After a few flights of stairs, the first years were led down a hallway to a painting of a lady with a big pick, poofy, and primmy dress. "Password?" she asked in a high-and-mighty voice. The older year answered, "Caput Draconis." With that the picture, and it's frame moved aside like a door to reveal a doorway that led into the Gryffindore common room.

"Follow me everyone, keep up. Quickly, come on." the older year said as he walked in. As everyone else walked in, the older year said, "Gather around here." Everyone obeyed. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitory is upstairs to the left. Girls, the same on your right. Your belongings have already been brought up."

With that, everyone went into their dorms. Once inside the girls immediatly began pestering Jade about the whole, 'Royalty' thing. She was actually able to answer all their questions before the stroke of midnight!

**The next day.**

**Harry's pov.**

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! _I thought as Ron and I ran to class, which we had been looking for for ever. Jade was with us but after a while, she disappeared!

As we ran in I saw Jade sitting in a desk near the front. She gave me a _Sorry about that_ look and a shrug, then went back to writing notes. "Made it!" Ron said as we half walked, half ran up to the teachers desk, only to see a cat. We stopped a few feet before it.

"Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked, I looked at Jade who gave us a warning glance and shook her head no. I turned back to the desk to see the cat jump off and turn into Professor McGonagall!

"That was bloody briliant!" Ron praised, trying to cover up the rudness he stated earlier.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasly. Perhaps it'd be better if I transfigured Mr. Potter and you into a watch? That way you of you may be on time." she scolded.

"We got lost." I explained.

"Well, so was Miss Chan, but she still made it on time." said the Professor.

"She did? But how did she so that? She was with us the whole time!" Ron exclaimed as he stared at Jade confused, who just gave him a weary smile and a shrug.

"Well perhaps you two can ask her after class. Now get to your seats." she finished with a shooing motion. So we went to go and sit down, still wondering how Jade made it on time.

**In potions class**

**Harry's pov**

Everyone was having thier own conversations, I was having one with Jade. "So how did you know where to go? They don't even give maps to students here." I asked.

"Well, you won't believe me, but the school told me where to go. It spoke to me." she said.

Before I could ask further, the Professor burst in and said in a low and menacing voice, "There will be no foolish wand-waving of silly incantations in this class." When he got to the front he turned to face the class and paused. I desided to write down what he said and take notes.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... who possess the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind... and ensnard the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame...brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwartz with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" After he said that Jade elbowed me and nodded her head towards Professor Snape.

I put my quill back into the ink bottle and watched the Professor. The Professor, instead of continuing his lecture decided to come over to our table and lecture us.

"Mr. Potter." he paused. _Man, this guy pauses a lot. _ I thought as I listened him continue. "Our new celebrity." another pause, "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I saw Jade and Hermione raise thier hands immediatly, but I didn't know.

I shock my head. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" again Jade and Hermiones' hands shot up, and again I didn't know.

"I-I don't know sir."

"Then what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time Jade didn't bother to raise her hand, probably realizing that this was a personal pop quiz. Hermione on the other hand kept her hand up.

"I don't know sir." I said again.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything... is it, ?"

I caught a glimpse at Jade giving Draco a dirty look.

**Couple days later, dinning hall**

**Same pov**

We were all in the dinning hall to study and for some snacks.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum!" Seamus kept repeating and repeating.

"What's Seamus trying to do to the water?" I asked Ron.

"Turn it to rum. actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-"

_**BOOM!**_

We turned to Seasum to see his hair sticking straight up and covered with ash.

"Awsome!" Jade cried as she went over to Seamus, stepped up on the bench part of the table, crouched down and asked, "Are you alright? That was pretty cool."

"I'm fine. It happens a lot." he ashured her blushing a bit. With a shrug Jade hopped off the bench and walked over to sit next to me.

Then I heard an owl screech and Ron said, "Ahh! Mail's here."

I looked up to see a lot of owls flying in with deliveries.

Then they all began to drop packages to everyone.

I picked up Ron's newspaper and asked, "Can I borrow this? Thanks."

I opened it up and began to read, but before I did Ying burst into the room, causing a bit of gasps from other students and ran over to Jade and dropped a small box in her hand. Then Ying ran over to me and placed an equally sized box on the table next to me. **(I'm going to take out Nevile getting a Remembrall.)**

I decided to open the box after I read the paper. When I found something interesting I said, "Hey, listen to this. Somebody broke into Gringotts.**(The bank)** Listen. Believed to be to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins acknowledge the breach but insist nothing was tacken. The vault in question, number 713, had been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the same vault Hagrid and I went to."

Ying winpered and pushed my arm with her snout. "Hey!" I cried.

"She wants you to open your package, I should do the same." Jade explained as she began to rip open her box.

"Wow!" she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked looking at what Jade had.

"It's my dragon fire lapuz stone! I must have dropped it at the train!" she cried putting it on. For a second I could have sworn I saw her eyes glow the same shade of blue the stone was.

Ying pushed my arm again and I said, "Okay, okay, I'll open it." I said smiling down at the white wolf.

Inside the box was a note, it read:

_ Dear Harry,_

_This stone may look like a meer emerald, but really it is a dragon scale. The scale that covered the eye of the great Jade dragon. It will give you great power, not that you don't have a lot already._

_ Use it well,_

_Your friend Midnight Chan_

"Wow." I said as I picked up the scale. it was hanging on gold and ruby threads. Gryffindor's colors.

"Wicked! Who sent it? And, what is it?" Ron asked staring at the green stone, I mean scale.

"Midnight sent it." I said as I examined it more.

"You mean Jade's sister?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Jade said as she cooed at Ying.

"And to what it is, the note says it's dragon scale."

"WIcked!" Ron said as he watched me put the necklace on.

I felt a sudden surge of energy enter me.

"Wow! Did you see that? Harry, your eyes just glowed green!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, dragon parts and possessions will do that to you at first." Jade said as she poked her necklace.

** I really want to continue this chapter more, but that would make it super long. I'll finish Hogwartz year in the next chapter. Yeah! I stopped asking questions, for now. See you next time on JCDW!**


	6. Flying lesson and the 3rd floor corridor

** Hey! I got no new anouncments for you guys, so on with the story!**

**Couple days later from last chapter**

**Broom flying class**

Everyone was lined up Gryffindor on one side, Slytherin on the other. brooms on the left of everyone. As Makam Hooch walked between our two lines she said, "Good afternoon, class"

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." we all echoed.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Step up to the left side of your broomsticks." Before she had even finished her sentence, Jade had already stepped up to her broom. "There's the spirit Miss Chan." Madam Hooch said

When everyone stepped up to their brooms she continued, "Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up."

Everyone kept saying first time I said it it shot up into my hand, the same with Jade's. For Hermione, it was quite the opposite.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch advized. Ron's smaked him in the nose.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, shut up Harry." Ron scolded me.

"Now," Madam Hooch bagan, "Once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." everyone mounted as she continued, "Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two..." Then she blew the whistle.

Nevelle's broom took flight, a bit of course, "Mr. LongBottom." Madam Hooch bagan but then Nevelle's broom took off. Madam Hooch turned toward Jade a cried, "Miss Chan! Quick! Get Mr. Longbottom down before he gets hurt!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Jade saluted then took off like a jet, flying through the skys like she was born with wings.

We all watched her as she flew above Nevelle and grabbed the collar of his robe and plucked him off his broom as if he weighed no more than a daisy. She slowly placed Nevelle on the ground.

"Exellent Miss Chan." Madam Hooch cried.

"Yeah! Go long!" Some one yelled as they threw some thing something round and shiny past Jade. Jade decided that the object was impartant and took off after it, she caught it as she passed one of the statues with the swords. I don't know how I saw this, but clearly everyone did.

Jade's necklace got snagged on one of the swords as she was about to stop, turn, and throw the object back, but instead she got snagged, she dropped the object, her broom went flying out from under her, as she hang from her necklace.

"Miss Chan!" "Jade!" everyone cried. "Look!" Ron cried pointing toward Jade's hands.

That's when I saw it, a shiny rectangle obect in one hand while the other hand was used to make sure the necklace didn't hang her. She used the rectangle to cut the chain.

"NO!" Madam Hooch cried as we watched her fall, but instead of falling to her death, Jade managed to grab hold of one of the window's edge and then dropped. Dropping the rectangle.

Everyone ran over to Jade to see if she was okay. "Move, move out of the way!" Madam Hooch said as she pushed through the students. "Jade, is anything broken?" she asked.

"Uggh, just my anckle." she said as she sat up. This was crazy! She wasn't even crying!

"Come now, let's take you to the nurse. If I catch anyone on their brooms I'll have you expeled faster than you can say Quiddich." Madam Hooch warned as she helped Jade to the nurse.

Malfoy walked over to a shiny object on the ground, it was Jade's dragon fire lapuz stone! Did you see that! She almost got herself killed by this thing!" he said to his friends.

"Give it back Malfoy." I said trying to take it from him, but he moved it out of reach.

Then he taunted, "No. I'll think I'll leave it somewhere for Jade to find." he hopped on to his broom and began to circle the group of students until he took off and said, How about on the roof? She seemes to be the type that's knows how to get up there."

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he taunted as he stopped in midair.

I mounted my broom, determined to get Jade back her stone.

Hermione rushed over and said, "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly." I didn't wait to hear what else she had to say, so I took off.

"Give it here Malfoy of I'll knock you off your broom!" I warned.

"Is that so?" Malfoy didn't seem to believe my threat, so I charged at him, but he was ready, making a complete 3-60 on the broom.

"Have it your way then." he said as he threw the stone at the building where it was sure to shatter into pieces! I took off like a light not caring if I crashed into the building of not, I had to get that stone, thank goodness I did.

When I caught it I started to fly back to the crowd of kids waiting below. I shook the stone with one hand, navigating with the other. When I reached the ground the crowd of kids ran over to congradulate me, it soon ceast as soon as Professor McGonagall came out and called, " Harry Potter!

I walked over to her as she said, "Follow me."

She lead me through some halls to a classroom, Professor Qurrill was there so it must have been the dark arts classroom.

"Excuse me Professor Qurrill, can I borrow Wood for a moment?" McGronagall asked.

"Oh, y-yes of c-course." Qurrill stuttered as Wood walked over.

"Mr. Wood, I've found you a Seeker!" Mc Gronagall cried.

**Later that same day**

**Harry's pov**

I was walking with Ron to the Infurmury to check on Jade, Ron was saying, "First years never get picked for Quidich, no less Seeker!"

"Don't worry Harry, no on's died in years." George said as he and Fred walked up next to us. "Yeah, but someone will disappear once and a while." said Fred , "But they'll show up in a month or two!" George finished as the twins walked off.

"Don't listen to them Harry, you'll be fine." Ron said as we walked through one of the little garden areas.

"It's not that that I'm worried about. I'm worried that I'll fail." I said.

"You won't fail. It's in your blood." Hermione said making us stop as she walked over to us. She let us down some hallways to a desplay case.

"Wow! Harry! You never told me that your dad was a Seeker!" Ron cried when he saw a badge with my father's name on it.

"I didn't know." I said as I stared at the badge.

I told Ron and Hermione that I'ld catch up with them later after I checked up on Jade. As they walked away, I headed toward the Nurse's office.

When I finally got there, I saw Jade sitting on one of the beds examaning what looked like an octagon shaped stone. "Jade?"

"UH? Oh! Hi Harry!" Jade cried as she quickly hid the stone in one of her robe's pockets.

"Umm, I just came in to see how you're doing." I said trying to forget about the stone she had.

"Oh, I'm fine, my ankle's healing up great. Actually, I want to show you something." she said waving me over.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat next to her on the bed.

"This." she stated pulling out the stone from before. I now noticed that there was a horse head carved into the front of the stone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a magical chinese talisman." Jade explained. "There are twelve of them in all. Each one has a different power. This one is the talisman of healing."

"Talisman of healing? Doesn't that mean..."

"Yep. It means that I can use it to heal my ankle." Jade said as she placed it on her ankle. There was a flash of white light. When the light faded the bandage that her anckle was wrapped in had disappeared, and the redness of a broken bone had ceased.

"Wow."

"i know right? It's really helpfull." Jade said as she hopped off the bed, giving her newly healed ankle a shake.

"Cool" I said as I hopped off the bed too. Then I remembered the other reason why I was here.

"Oh! Jade, I got something for you." I said sticking my hand in my pocket where Jade's repared lapuz necklace was waiting.

"Really? What?" she asked turning to face me.

"This." I took out the necklace and held it out for her to take. Her eyes went wide as she picked it up and put it on.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jade cried as she hopped up and down every time she said 'thank you.' Then she did something I really didn't expect.

She finally stopped hopping, then she ran next to me, pulled my shoulder down. Making me lead toward her, then she kissed me on the cheek! Then she kept saying 'thank you.' LIke she didn't just kiss me.

I felt my face heat up as I slowly placed a hand on the spot she kissed me.

"Come on Harry! You got to tell me what happened." Jade cried as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the Infirmary. My mind still racing about what had just happened.

**When they're climbing the stairs**

**Harry told Jade what happened at flying class.**

**And what they found out about his dad**

**Harry's pov**

"It's kind of scary, she knows more about you than you do." Ron was saying as we climbed the stairs. Suddenely, the stairs began to move.

"What's happening?" Jade cried as she held on to the railing.

"The stairs move remember?" Hermione yelled. When the stairs finally stopped all there was was a door.

"Lets go in here." I said as we went through the door.

"I have a feeling that we're not supposed to be in here." Ron said looking around, there was creepy statues and cobwebs everywhere.

"That's because we're not supposed to be in here. This is the third floor corridor. It's off limits." Hermione whispered.

"Oh well, I was going to come up here anyways." Jade said looking around.

"What!" we all yelled.

"Calm down, calm down. Jeez. Don't worry. The Headmaster said that it was okay." Jade said putting up her hands in defense.

"Okay, but we sould still get out of here." Hermione whispered as we all turned around.

"Meeooww!" a fire lit up as a cat entered the corridor.

"Ah! It's Filch's cat!" Ron cried. The cat began to walk toward us.

"Run!" I cried. All of us ran in the other direction, and Filch's cat chased us!

"In here!" Ron yelled when he saw a door. He shook the handle trying to open it. "It's locked!"

"Here, let me try." Jade whispered giving Ron a little push. Ron stepped aside as Jade placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes.

"Come on, come on. Work! Midnight trained me for this kind of stuff!" I heard Jade muttered to herself. After she said that, her eyes glowed a faint red. Her shadow stretched onto the wall and made a oval big enough for a person.

"What is that?" Hermione cried. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's good shadow-khan magic **(It's like Shadow-khan powers, but it doesn't corrupt the user.) **Come on!" Jade explained as she jumped through the shadow doorway.

"You heard her. Come on!" I yelled as I jumped through the shadow oval. It felt weird, a bit warm and comforting but dark. This feeling only lasted for a split second before I popped out the other side of the door.

That's were I saw one of the most frightning things in my life.

**Jade's pov**

When I finally got the shadow door open, I jumped through. What was on the other side was something I never would have expected to see inside Hogwartz. I could only stand there, wide eyed, gawking at it.

I heard someone else enter, along with a gasp. I put a hand up to hush them.

Then I heard two others enter, one that sounded like Ron said, "That was a close one. I mean, who locks a door up here?"

"Well, they did it for good reason." I heard someone that sounded like Harry say.

Then, the little beasty woke up. "Aaahhhh!" everyone cried as they ran out. They forgot just one thing. The shadow door had disappeared the second the last person walked inside the room.

"Aahh! Jade! Make another one of those shadow things!" Hermione yelled from the door. I felt someone pull on my arm, but I couldn't move an inch.

Before the little beaty could bite my head off, I put my hand up and yelled, "Sit boy!"

Just like that the three headed black dog sat down with it's heads down with big puppy dog eyes. "Aaawww! Your just a cute three headed puppy dog! Yes you are! Yes you are!" I started scratching the middle head, then the neck, then I ended up giving the little beasty a big belly rub.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried as he, Hermione, and Harry slowly walked over. One of the heads lifted up and growled at them, that is until I said, "Don't worry boy, they won't do any thing. Oh! Do you like your bewwy wubed? Do you? Do you?"

I sat up and the dog began to wimper. "Don't worry boy. I'll come back soon." I told him. "Cone on guys." I walked over to the door and created another shadow door and jumped through.

** Well, that's it for this chapter, and thank goodness I took care of all that crazyness. Please review, sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, and hope you liked it. See ya next time on JCDW. OH! That reminds me. I'm going to change the title, and I'm up for sugestions. Thanks!**


	7. What!

** HEY! I'm back! Finnaly all of the craziness is over! Jake, Trixie, and Spud have completely taken out of the story. They're expeled! Mu Ha Ha! Well, on with the story and please Read and Review! Don't hate! **

**Hogwartz Common room**

**Harry's pov**

"What the hell! Who would put something like that in the school?! And how in the world did you calm it down Jade?" Ron was yelling as we entered the common room.

"I've delt with bigger monsters than him. And besides, he was just a little beasty compared to them." she replied waving her hand next to her ear, like it wasn't a big deal.

"And it was guarding something. Didn't you see? It's paw was on a trap-door." Hermione added.

"No! I was to oquppied with it's heads! But if you haven't noticed, there are three of them!" Ron yelled as we climbed the stairs to the seperat dorms.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep until you lot think up another stupid idea to get us killed." and with that she marched into the girls' dorm dragging Jade along with her.

Me and Ron just stood there still dumb-founded about Hermione's latest discovery. This year just got interesting.

**On the feild that Wood taught Harry the basics of Quiditch**

**Harry's pov**

"So, there are four positions in Quidditch. A Beater, Chaser, and Keeper. Beaters try to score a goal, Chasers try to stop the Beaters before they have the chance to make a goal. Now Keepers, like me, guard the goals." Wood was explaining as he, me and Jade walked out to an empty courtyard. Wood and me were carrying a big, heavy, and moving wooden chest in-between us. Jade was walking infront of us.

Jade and Wood stopped, so I did to. "Then there's you. Your a Seeker. Your the most inportant player." Wood continued as he set the chest down.

"What's Jade's position?" I questioned glancing over at Jade who was walking over to help Wood with the chest.

"Jade here, is a beater, she sure has a good aim for it." Wood told me smiling at Jade who was now standing to my left, on one of the sides of the chest.

"Okay, ready Jade?" Wood asked as he knelt down and put his hands on the locks ready to open the chest. "Okay, go ahead." Wood said as he looked up at Jade.

I, of course, just stood here watching them with confusion. Anyways, Jade gave the chest a kick. Strange sounds started coming from the box, and it began to move uncontrolably. Wood unlocked the chest to reveal, a brown ball that looked like it had dents in it, two gray-ish balls, which were the source of the strange noises and movment, and there were colorful badges on the under lid of the chest.

"What are those?" I asked staring at the objects, more at the gray ones more than the others.

"These are the most important part of Quidditch, without them, there would be no Quidditch."Wood said as he stood back up.

"There, is the which is brown ball which is used to start the game, and this one, which the beaters use. The beaters try to hit it into one of those three hoops." he continued pointing at each.

"Now, you may want to move, Potter." wood warned as he pushed me back a bit as Jade went over to the chest and grabed what looked like a club\bat.

"Now get ready." Wood said as he walked back over to the chest and knelt down again, but this time he put his hands on the locks that held down the object.

"Ready?" Wood asked. Jade gave the bat\club a spin and stated, "Yep."

"Okay, in three, two..." and the ball is up, up, out of here!

Wood stood up and looked up with the rest of us, "Look out, it's coming back."

Then I saw a gray dot coming back down fast, right at Jade! When it was literally right in front of her, Jade gave it a good wack with the club and sent it flying through the same statue that almost hung her.

"Well done Jade. We'll score a lot with you on our team." I complemented as we all looked at the spot where the gray ball disappeared to see a small grey dot.

"Look out it's coming back!" Wood yelled.

Before he even finished the sentence, the ball came crashing back, but instead of crashing back into it's cage, or into the ground, it crashed right back into Jade!

The force and ferocety sent her flying off her feet, though, somehow she ended up on her feet! Wood ran over to help Jade put the gray ball back only to find it completely still!

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I don't need any help." Jade cheerfully said as she simply walked over to thte chest, put the gray ball back and put its lock back on it.

"Well done Miss Chan. Now, Potter, there is one last ball, the one you need to catch." Wood said as he walked back over to the chest. He sat down and pushed on the badge in the middle of all the rest.

When he moved his finger out of the way, the badge opened up like double-doors, reaveling a small golden ball. Wood took it out, stood up, and handed it to me.

"It's the golden snitch!" Jade exclaimed pointing at the little golden ball in my hand.

"That's right Miss Chan. Now Potter, as Miss Chan just said, that is the golden snitch. Now, you catch this Potter, you catch this, then you win the game." Wood instructed pointing an the golden object inmy hand.

I held it out with my hand flat, to watch little wings to unwrap from its sides and watch it take off.

It was the fastest thing I'd ever seen!

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm just having a hard time remembering stuff. This is her highness signing off, see ya next time!**


End file.
